onepiecefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Monkey D. Luffy, Nico Robin und Franky gegen General Zombies
| Anime = }} Der Kampf Monkey D. Luffy, Nico Robin und Franky gegen General Zombies fand auf der Thriller Bark im Florian Triangle statt. Verlauf Vorgeschichte Als die Mugiwara-Piratenbande gerade mit ihrem neuen Schiff, der Thousand Sunny, die Insel Water 7 verlässt und in das Florian Triangle steuert, treiben dort die Yonkaijin unter dem Shichibukai Gekko Moriah schon länger ihr Unwesen. Die Mugiwara-Piraten landen, nachdem sie den schattenlosen Brook getroffen haben, auf der Thriller Bark und erkunden diese. Als Usopp, Nami und Chopper verschwinden, macht sich der Rest auf die Suche nach ihnen und folgt dem gleichen Weg. Sie treffen auf die gleichen Zombies wie ihre Kameraden, doch im Gegensatz zu ihnen, haben sie keine Angst und kämpfen sich bis zu dem Schloss durch. Auf dem Weg dahin, werden sie von Spoil angehalten und gefragt, ob sie Moriah das Handwerk legen können, da dieser den Menschen die in diese Gewässer kommen ihre Schatten stiehlt und damit eine Armee von Zombies aufbaut. Luffy stimmt zu, da sie sowieso Brook helfen wollen. Die Piraten verschaffen sich zutritt zu dem Schloss, indem sie die Tür eintreten und treffen auf die Bikkuri Zombies, mit denen sie kurzen Prozess machen. Sie nehmen jedoch noch den Schweinezombie Buhichuck mit, damit sie einen Führer haben. Da die Mugiwara-Piraten sich als stark erweisen, ruft Absalom nun die General Zombies aus ihren Gräbern und schickt sie auf die Jagd, um den Piraten ihre Schatten zu stehlen. Schon während sie Buhichuck verhören, verschwindet Sanji spurlos und bei ihrem weiteren Weg durch das Schloss, verlieren sie auch Zoro aus den Augen. Kurz darauf scheint auch noch Luffy weg zu sein, doch dieser zog bloß eine Rüstung an, die er cool fand. Als sich die Gruppe einer großen Tür nähert, stehen sie in einem großen Raum mit Zelten, der für die General Zombies ist und in die sie Buhichuck absichtlich brachte. Auseinandersetzung Als Franky sich ein paar Schritte nach vorne wagt, stürzt sich plötzlich einer der Zombie 847 in Ritterrüstung auf ihn hinab. Der Cyborg weicht jedoch aus, sodass er sich nur in den Boden bohrt. Ohne weiter zu zögern, greift der Ritter wieder an und Franky blockiert einen Schwerthieb mit seinem Hoshi Shield, um dann in einer guten Position zu sein um ihn mit seiner Strong Right in den Bauch zu schlagen, Teile seiner Rüstung splittern zu lassen und nach hinten zu drücken. Der Zombie fängt sich schnell wieder und schlägt mit seinen Schwert zwei Mal zu, doch als Franky ausgewichen ist, bemerkt er, dass diese Schwerthiebe hinter ihm ein kreuzförmiges Loch in die Wand geschlagen haben. Um einen Gegenangriff zu starten, klappt Franky seine linke Hand auf und schießt seinen Gegner mit Weapons Left direkt ins Gesicht. Auch nach dieser Attacke kann sich sein Gegner wieder aufrichten und schlägt erneut mit seinem Schwert zu, was Franky wiedermals mit Hoshi Shield blockiert, jedoch verletzt ihn der nächste Hieb am Bauch. Als der Schwertkämpfer denkt, er habe gewonnen und auf Luffy und Robin zugeht, packt Franky seinen Kopf, drückt hart zu und schleudert seinen Gegner durch den Holzzaun vor den Zelten in den Boden. Als sich der Zombie danach noch immer aufrichten kann, bemerken die Mugiwara-Piraten, dass dies zu lange dauern würde und wollen sich zurückziehen, doch Buhichuck ruft den Kabe Zombie hinunter um den Weg zu versperren, sodass sich die drei Piraten nun einer großen Gruppe von General Zombies gegenübersehen. Da sie gegen so viele unsterbliche Gegner nicht gewinnen können, wollen sie sich getrennt durch die Halle kämpfen und sich am anderen Ende im Freien treffen. Franky schlägt Zombie 889 mit einer Strong Right zur Seite, während Robin sich mit den Kräften ihrer Hana Hana no Mi durch Zombie 824 und weitere von ihnen kämpft. Als Luffy einen der Generäle mit seiner Gomu Gomu no Bazooka gegen einige andere schießt, wird er plötzlich von einer 36 Pound Hō beschossen. Jedoch stellt sich der Angrifer nicht wie erhofft als Zoro heraus, sondern als der Zombie Jigorō, der mit dem Schatten des Schwertkämpfers beseelt ist. Während Luffy dadurch noch abgelenkt ist, wird er von Zombie 876 und einem weiteren General gefangen genommen. Robin hingegen steht immer noch inmitten der Gegner und entledigt sich von einem mit Once Fleurs Slam. Franky will Zombie 860 und andere mit seinem Fresh Fire aus dem Weg räumen, doch diese haben Wassereimer dabei und löschen sich wieder. Trotzdem gelingt es den beiden Piraten, die Halle zu verlassen. Jedoch ist die Freude nur kurz, als sie merken, dass Luffy gefangen wurde und Talleran ihnen den Weg nach vorn versperrt, während die anderen General Zombies ihnen den Rückweg blockieren. Franky lässt die Brücke unter ihnen mit Coup de Vent einstürzen, sodass ihnen nur noch Talleran gegenübersteht. Nachwirkungen Franky und Robin stehen nun nur noch einen Gegner gegenüber und müssen gegen ihn kämpfen, wobei sie Schützenhilfe durch Brook erhalten. Siehe auch Liste der Hauptakteure Attacken und Fähigkeiten Anmerkungen und Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Monkey D. Luffy Kategorie:Nico Robin Kategorie:Franky Kategorie:Jigorō Kategorie:Gruppenkampf